In The Beginning
by GASPLudwig
Summary: Miles was always getting into fights, I was okay with that. I understood that. But this giant, this guy from the res, this stranger, I didn't know him. I wasn't meant to be baby sitting him as well. So why was he always showing up?
1. Chapter 1

I liked Miles, I really did. But it was times like this where I was forced to just nod and pretend to be listening. He was going off about some kid who he'd gotten into a fist fight with earlier, but what else was new?

His right-off-the-boat accent made it impossible to understand most of what he was saying, and even if I had the ability to understand Scottish people, I don't think I'd be able to make it out. When he was angry, he was angry, and that was that.

"Would you shut up? I can't hear Ellen!" I hush him, straining to hear the petite, short haired blonde on the TV screen. Friday nights were Ellen nights, he knew this. So why did he insist on bothering me with such nonsense? "You look horrible by the way." I tell him, getting a quick glance at his swelling temple.

I don't need to tell him there's ice in the kitchen, he already knows. When he gets his ice, he brings me back a coke, but I'm too distracted by the beautiful face of my secret lover that I don't thank him. It isn't until the credits are rolling over Ellen's famous chair that I finally give him my full attention.

"Who was it this time?" I ask, sipping on my coke and crossing my legs under me on the couch.

"Some asshole from La Push. Those guys think they can do anything now they've got that gang protecting them." He rants, my understanding almost lost in his quick rises and falls in the words.

"Miles, everyone's an asshole to you." I sigh, and roll my eyes. He looks at me and it seems like those bright blue eyes of his are laughing. I ruffle his dark hair and stand, and he stands too, but then I sit because he was way too tall. "Let's go to Ash's." I offer, and Miles nods in agreement, and I can see the aggravation slipping off his face.

Ash was a friend of ours, but if you ask me, he liked Miles better. Not that I minded. Much. Ash was expecting us, and I guess he always kind of was. He had three beers set out in front of him when we walked in his house, and he quickly informed us that pizza was on the way. The TV in front of him blasted some show about women in jail, which I chose to ignore.

Ash was weird, as Miles first told me before he introduced us. He was our age, but lived alone in a small house near the res. He was the legal guardian of his younger sister, who was more excited to see me than anyone else I'd ever met. Everyone in town referred to him as 'that stoner kid' but I never actually saw him get stoned, and since me and Miles were really his only friends, I'd say that those rumors are vicious lies. As most rumors tended to be.

"Bout time you got here." Mel struts her nine year old body out into the living room, her narrow hips swaying. She had a thing for Miles. She said he reminded her of the posters in her room. The ones of men posing charmingly in front of a car, or music notes.

"Look what I got, Mel." Miles tells her, pointing to his bruised temple. She gasps dramatically and shys away from him, coming to sit next to me as Miles and Ash laugh, cracking open their beers.

"You're not gonna drink that, are you?" Mel asks, her face scrunched in disgust at the scent of beer.

_I was, _I think, but instead shake my head no and say "Of course not ew." After all, we were juniors in high school. Technically this was illegal.

"Nice dress Ria." Ash winks at me, and I pull the thin white fabric that's ridden up my thighs down to cover my knee before covering Mel's eyes and giving him the finger.

"Mel, I'll put you to bed." Ash says and stands. It was weird to see him like this. Nice, I mean. He never really was nice to anyone else. It was usually him who started most of the fights Miles gets into. I think that'd how they met. Ash punched Miles, and Miles beat the shit out of him, and then they were best friends.

"Calm enough for that La Push party tomorrow?" I ask Miles, and he smiles at me, really bright like.

"What's the worst that could happen?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't mind." Miles grins, pushing a twenty dollar bill across the counter to a boy at the ice cream shop. Ash grimaces, but takes the cone from the boy, nodding at Miles in thanks. Miles was always doing things like paying for Ash. Ash worked at this coffee shop after school when he could, but all his money went to bills and Mel's college fund.

"You're a doll." I grin at Miles, because he often pays for me too, only I have no bills and my parents contribute to my college fund. "Think it'll be any good?" I ask them, as we take a seat in one of the booths. I don't have to say La Push party, because it's all I'd been talking about all day. With school starting and everything, it was the only exciting thing to happen for a while.

"If I can even go." Ash is grunting, and I quirk a brow at him. I look to Miles, making a weird face when I realize he's been staring at me.

"Mel?" I ask, because that happened to be the reason he couldn't do a lot of things these days. I loved that little girl, but she made me not want to have kids. Ash was growing up too fast, and he didn't even have anyone to help him. If you didn't count me and Miles, but what help were we really?

"The babysitter's got another job tonight." He shrugs, acting as if it's no big deal that he'd have to stay home, but I could tell it was really starting to bother him.

"I'll ask my parents, they love her." I offer. They didn't like Mel very much, because of all that energy she had, but they liked Ash. I think they admired him. I did, at least.

He shakes his head no, but I'm dialing my parents before he has a chance to object. My mom answers and I ask in such a rushed tone, that she agrees right away and I flick the phone shut like I'm the coolest kid in the world.  
"That's our girl." Miles grins, his thick accent making some girls at the next table giggle and look over. "Now about this party," He asks me, as if I know anything about La Push parties. I raise my brows anyway. "Think the gang will be there supervising?"

Ash smiles real wide at him. They'd had this theory for a while now that they could easily take down the La Push gang. No matter how much I'd tried to tell them that those La Push boys were taller and stronger than them, Miles would just go one about how he had 'experience' on his side. I couldn't argue with him there.

"No fights." I scold them, but they just roll their eyes. "I'm serious. No fighting. I don't feel like taking you two idiots to the hospital tonight." I say, and it's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Fine, fine. No fights. Scout's honor." Miles raises his right hand in some sort of pledge over his heart. I narrow my eyes, but nod.

"Anyway, I should get going. Meet you there?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

By the time we'd reached the beach, Miles had gotten into a fight with a guy a few blocks back, who thought he was using a Scottish accent to mock his high school. Instead of explaining to the guy that he was from Scotland, Miles decided to beat the shit out of him.

"For fucks sake." He swears, pulling his bloody shirt over his head and tossing it away into the sand, and I struggle to hold my bundle of tissues to his bleeding noise. "It isn't funny," He scolds me and Ash, but we can't help ourselves. Another chuckle rakes my body when he groans and swats away my hands.

"Here." I grin, handing him a tampon I have in my back pocket, for this very reason. He laughs and jams it into his bleeding nose, throwing his arms around me and Ash as we stride for the fires.

"The ladies will be swarming when they see these battle wounds." He shouts, and throws us into another fit of giggles. "Touch her again and I'll break your face, Mychels." Miles yells over at a group of boys who are tossing rocks at the back of a girl's head while she cries. I think about going over to her, but it's really not my problem, and besides, Miles needed me to make sure he didn't do anything reckless. One of the boys is Logan Mychels, who for some reason was scared out of his wits of Miles and Ash.

One time, Logan and his friends stole my hat, and Miles and Ash beat the lot of them until they were running away. That was the first time I decided I liked them. Up until then, I'd just thought they were some annoying guys always following me around and talking to me about things I didn't really care about. I guess they needed someone to watch over them. To make sure they didn't get into too much trouble.

"Don't even." I say to Miles, when I catch him staring over at the group of boys in the La Push gang.

"I can so take one of them." He exclaims, like he's just dying to get his hands on one of them. He begins bouncing anxiously on his toes, and I have to flick his aching nose to get him to look at me. He grins at me, and I roll my eyes. "Bout time!" He shouts, when Ash has come back with a bunch of cups. Miles takes his and begins chugging. After the first swallow he gags and spits the rest out onto the sand. "What the fuck is this?" He asks Ash, wiping his mouth with the back of his arm and airing out his tongue.

"Soda." Ash rolls his eyes, "I still have to pick up Mel." He looks at me, and I raise my cup to him in cheers before sipping it. Miles is shaking his head at me like I'm crazy.

"Screw that. I'm going for the scotch."


End file.
